Don't Lose Hope
by LikeIDidHaveAChoice
Summary: During the Golden Globes 2013, both women have a revelation. For the better obviously. RPF Achele


You're sitting in your empty living room. Arthur is in your lap, snoring loudly. You just got back from grocery shopping and now you're watching tv, zapping through channels.

Is like you don't have any control over your hands and the tv ends up in the only channel you didn't wanna see tonight. Because she will be there. You know it. You read stuff on the internet. You know he won't be there with her but Steph will. Urgh. And you know that's supposed to be your spot. Your only spot.

But somehow, along the way, you both blew it. There's no more us. There's only you and her.

"That's my spot." You whisper to yourself, watching them giving a interview. You feel a silent tear fall from your eyes but you don't clean it.

Suddenly, Arthur wakes up. He snaps his tiny little head to the television and back to you. He looks to you with pleading eyes. You sigh.

"I know, baby. I'm sure she misses you too." You run your hand through his low cut fur. He licks your hand. "I hope she misses me. I miss her so much, Arthur. I can't live without her. You've been through it all. You know how miserable I look and am without her."

He jumps from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Yeah. Just leave me her. Miserable." You scream to him and turns to the television. The show just begun.

* * *

Half way through the show, you hear Arthur coming back and he have something in his mouth.

"Hey, what's this?" You grab a photo. That photo. "Where'd you get this?" You're full on crying now. He had to get that photo. Of you two. And you're looking at, wondering where did everything go wrong. You look so happy here. Duh, you were happy. It was the happiest times of your life.

"Thank you. And sorry for screaming to you earlier." You whisper to him and kiss him on the head. "I love you."

You get up and head to the kitchen to grab a lunch. You do it fast because you really wanna see the Golden Globes. You're cheering for people there. Jennifer Lawrence, Anne Hathaway….

Suddenly, she appears on screen. You're still holding the picture. Your breath hitches. She's introducing the award to best actress for tv drama. The winner is…. Claire Danes. You both know what this means. You can see that smirk on her face when she hugged her.

You are smilling now. Like ear to ear smile.

Arthur can feel that the mood has changed because he's barking at you. You get him in your arms and you're singing, swaying and kissing him at the same time.

You feel happy.

* * *

It's 2AM and you're still awake. You don't know why but you can't go to sleep. Because you're afraid that all of this might've been a dream.

You decide to get your phone. You unlock it and go to wwrite a new message.

_**I'm sorry.**_

No, too something. Just no.

_**I love you.**_

No, don't even think going there. Too needy and she doesn't deserve this.

_**I miss you.**_

Yeah, simple but cute. But no. You don't have the right to say that after ignoring her calls and texts for almost a year.

_**Look, this isnt easy. I wish I could go back and don't do it all over again but I can't. I wish I could make something to make it right again.**_

That's good. Simple but straight. Ha, joking. Shut , that's it.

You hit send, then put the phone back on the bed. You close your eyes. You need to rest. You have a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

_Bzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz_

You wake up by an anoying noise. You check the clock. Is past 4AM. You get your phone.

You freeze. You can't breathe. She texted you back. She, the person you screamed, the person you cursed, responded your text.

You're afraid to open. You don't know what it says.

After a couple minutes staring at it, you decide to open. You have to know what's written.

_**Don't lose hope. I haven't ;)**_

You re-read over and over again. You can't believe it.

"No way." You whisper in the dark of your room.

Your phone buzz again, startling you.

_**Go to sleep.. We'll talk tomorrow. G-night bby**_

She knows you so well. She knows it and – wait, did she called you baby?

You go to sleep knowing tomorrow will be a better day. It will be the worst and the better day of your life. You'll talk things out. You'll work things out.

You lock your phone and go to sleep. No worries for tonight anymore.


End file.
